The present invention relates generally to a disposable diaper.
Conventionally it has been well known to provide disposable diapers with means adapted to prevent loose passage discharged by the wearer from flowing along the wearer's skin toward the external genital and/or to prevent urine discharged by the wearer from flowing toward the wearer's anus. In the known diaper, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-342203 (REFERENCE), any one of the crotch region, the front waist region and the rear waist region of the disposable diaper is formed on the inner side thereof with a plurality of nonwoven fabric sheet strips assembled together so as to be tufted. In the case of such assembly formed in the crotch region, the assembly extends across the block of body fluid absorbent material so as to bisect the crotch region into front and rear halves. With this diaper put on the wearer's body, plurality of the sheet strips come in contact with the wearer's skin and thereby prevent loose passage from flowing toward the external genital and/or prevent urine from flowing toward the anus.
In the diaper disclosed in REFERENCE, each of the nonwoven fabric sheet strips has one end zone fixed to the liquid-pervious inner sheet used to cover the block of body fluid absorbent material. With such a construction, the assembly of the sheet strips is apt to be spaced from the skin as the diaper put on the wearer's body slips down and eventually the crotch region is spaced from the skin. Consequentially, it will be difficult to prevent loose passage and/or urine from flowing along the skin.